Valiant: X-O Manowar 2017 FCBD Special Vol 1 1
| Series = Free Comic Book Day | Volume = | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation First: The biggest Valiant debut of all time begins with an all-new prelude to X-O Manowar from visionary storyteller Matt Kindt and blockbuster artists Tomas Giorello, Doug Braithwaite, Clayton Crain, Ryan Bodenheim, and Mico Suayan! Then, comics superstar Jeff Lemire begins the march toward Bloodshot Salvation with the first appearance of A Major New Character! Plus: Faith, Harbinger Renegade, Ninjak, Psi-Lords, Secret Weapons, Shadowman, and surprise revelations for Harbinger Wars 2! TEEN X-O Manowar Prologue: "The Three Prayers of X-O Manowar" Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Azurian guards Other Characters: * ** Azure Emperor Locations: * ** Unknown village Items: * Coin * Sword Vehicles: * Horses Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Designers: * Editors: (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Coming this year in X-O Manowar (Panels) Additional panels from upcoming issues. Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} (Keep A Breast) (Ad) Advertisement for Valiant's collaboration with The Keep A Breast Foundation.Valiant Entertainment and Keep A Breast Join Forces to Fight Breast Cancer with New Ongoing Partnership Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Secret Weapons #1 Preview Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Toyo Harada Other Characters: * Douche Locations: * ** *** Crossroads Resident Center aka Items: * Holography (Playback Device) Vehicles: * Douche's car * Nikki's birds ** Bluejay ** Pigeons Credits * Pencilers: & * Inkers: & * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Valiant Universe 2017 (Pin-up) Appearances Featured Characters: * Every hero and villain in the Valiant Universe as of 2017 Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Bloodshot Salvation Prologue Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Villains: * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: (assistant) }} Synopsis Harbinger Wars 2 (Teaser) #HARBINGERWARS2 2018 Appearances Featured Characters: * The Alpha Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Notes * "The Three Prayers of X-O Manowar" is an exclusive prologue to ''X-O Manowar 2017''. * The "Bloodshot Salvation Prologue" is an exclusive short story foreshadowing ''Bloodshot Salvation''. * Harbinger Renegade, Ninjak, and Shadowman are not mentioned in any of the stories and main teasers, and only appear on the "Keep A Breast" teaser, on Lafuente's pin-up, and are mentioned in the solicitation. * Additional Content: ** Psi-Lords teaser ** Eternity teaser ** "KLANG" teaser ** Warped Tour '17 teaser * Diego Bernard's illustration for the (Keep A Breast) advert was originally used as "NYCC Exclusive Variant Cover" for ( ). Quotes Gallery Cover Art VALIANT-FCBD2017 001 COVER GIORELLO.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Tomas Giorello Valiant Universe Panel Valiant Universe 2017 FCBD Pinup by Lafuente.jpg|'Valiant Universe' (2017) by David Lafuente Related * X-O Manowar (Volume 4) * Secret Weapons (Volume 2) * Bloodshot Salvation References External links Free Comic Book Day Special